The Call
by ShadowPalace
Summary: A one-shot songfic to the song The Call by Regina Spektor. Takes place early in the morning of Percy's 16th Birthday. Percy and Annabeth say goodbye to each other before they head to battle. Percabeth. R&R Please!


**Hello readers of FF! **

**Okay, so the song is: The Call by Regina Spektor. If you've ever seen the movie: The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, you might recognize the song because that is where this song is from. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Must I say more?**

**

* * *

  
**

Percy Jackson leaned against one of the walls of the fighting arena. He couldn't help but think that this might be the last time he was in here. Today was his not so sweet 16th birthday. It was the day he decided the fate of the world, it was the day he had feared for the past few years.

He remembered when he thought that he had time. That he could figure out a plan, that it would all be okay. That he could save the world, and maybe even become a hero in the process.

But now he didn't have time. He didn't have plan. And it didn't look like it was going to be okay. And saving the world looked like a 1 in a 100 chance.

He pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. A celestial bronze blade appeared. He twirled the sword around in his hands, getting one last feel of it. It was the last time he could uncap this sword before he needed it. This was the last he could take it out because he _wanted _to.

This sword had been with him from the beginning, it now felt like part of him. He never left without it, and almost every monster he had defeated had been with this sword. It used to reassure him that everything would be okay, but today, it just told him that this could be their last day together.

Percy walked over to the water cooler. He filled himself a cup and poured it over his head. He instantly felt stronger while staying completely dry.

"WHY!" He yelled to the ceiling while he stabbed Riptide into the ground in anguish and fear. He fell to the floor next to where Riptide was sticking down into the ground. He lied there and stared around the arena, the ceiling, the swords, the water cooler, and even the benches.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and someone walked in. A girl. A blonde hair and grey eyed girl. Annabeth Chase.

"Get up Seaweed Brain, you have a world to save." Annabeth said as she extended her hand to help him get up.

"Why can't I have one more year? Or even a month? I'll even take a day." He said, grabbing her hand and getting up.

"Because that's not how life works." She explained as Percy grabbed his sword.

"But can't they just give me this favor? After all, I am trying to save the world for them." Percy said, earning himself a look from Annabeth. "I know. It's just not fair."

Percy walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Annabeth followed and sat next to him. "Life isn't fair Percy. We just have to take what we get. You have this, so make the best of it."

"How do you make best of the fact that in a couple of hours, we both could be dead, camp could be destroyed, and the gods could be locked up in Tartarus?" Percy placed his head in his hands.

"Well, you could think of it that way. Or, you could think of it as this will be over in less than 24 hours." She said, trying to give a smile.

"Thanks." He said, looking up.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt trying to pull him forward.

"Where are we going?" He asked, slowly following her demands and getting up.

"No where. You're going to spar with me." She said making her way to the center of the arena.

"Annabeth, do we have to do this?" He asked. It was five in the morning, way before he'd normally think of getting up, but he was way too nervous to sleep. He might have been too jittery to sleep, but that didn't mean that he wasn't tired.

"Yes!" She said. "But if you want, I'll go easy on you!" She said, flashing him a large smile.

"Don't bother. Even with you doing you're best, I'll still win." He said, getting into a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that!" She said, even though she knew he would win. He had been practicing sword fighting extra hours everyday. Over the past few months, he hadn't done any archery, horseback riding, or even climbing. Only sword fighting, he had beaten everyone in the camp a bunch of times, and had destroyed every automaton. The only person left to beat was Kronos.

"You'll regret this Wise Girl!" He said, now smiling a little. They began to spar, but although Annabeth was good, she wasn't close to good enough to beat Percy now. In less than five minutes, he had her pinned to the ground.

"Fine, you won." She said as Percy let go of his grip on her. She had just gotten to her feet when the door opened and Chiron trotted in.

"There you are child! You are needed on Olympus, now! Annabeth, why aren't you with the rest of Athena's children planning strategies?" Chiron said, looking down and Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth shot a look at Percy, and then looked back at Chiron. " I just wanted to say goodbye to Percy because I knew he would be leaving soon. I promise to return to my siblings."

"Okay then, Percy, be at the top of the hill in no later than 5 minutes!" Chiron stormed back out of the arena.

"I guess that this is it. This is goodbye then." Percy said, looking straight into Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth looked down at the ground for a minute, her hands were in a ball. She looked up at him and she had the same expression on her face that she had back on Mt. Saint Helens when she-

She leaned forward and kissed Percy, just like last time. But unlike last time, she didn't run off immediately.

"Ugh…" Percy said, trying to dig through his brain for words. "What was that?"

"A kiss, Seaweed Brain." She said, now beginning to run out of the arena.

"I know that, but" He said, but she cut him off.

"It means see you later!" She said. "Call me when you need me!" She ran out of arena leaving Percy there, a bit dumbfounded, shocked, surprised, and most of all, wanting more.

_I'll save the world. I have to save the world, not just for Dad and the rest of the Olympians, but I'll save the world so I can be with Annabeth after wards. _He thought as he charged out of the arena and charged towards Thalia's tree.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it. Please review! I always want to know what people think, so reviews are really appreciated. Actually, this is the most depressing thing I've written so far (and this wasn't all that depressing…). **

**Anyways, thanks so much reading!**

**-greekmythologyluver **


End file.
